


[Podfic] going admin | written by silentwalrus

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “Manning a covert outpost is a very important job,” Carter says.“It’s just until you heal up,” Steve says.“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Bucky says.





	[Podfic] going admin | written by silentwalrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [going admin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271686) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Recorded for Lucifuge5 for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to silentwalrus for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17c3n7636u6t8qv/Going_Admin.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jktibdtmkt2vmas/Going_Admin.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 16MB/12MB | **Duration:** 00:16:53 

  
---|---


End file.
